That Night
by Commander Fiction
Summary: Oneshot: A few days after the battle, Hansel and Gretel experience a sleepless night, full of emotions that Hansel cannot express. Gretel is left throughout the night to comfort him after Mina's unexpected death. Rated T to be safe, also this is my first true oneshot, please leave a review! Happy New Years! 2k16 (No incest)


A _Hansel and Gretel_ Fiction

 _"For the siblings that slay the evil witches, and their sibling goals that all siblings wished they had. Also they're pretty frick'n badass if you ask me."_

That Night

 **The only Chapter (cos it's a oneshot and it's my first one, please be nice** )

The hardwood floor made his back ache as he tossed and turned in his sleep. The floorboards silently let out their complaints in groans. Gretel was laying upon the four inch-thick mattress that barely served its purpose. She was gazing at her brother, listening to every shuddering breath he took in his haunted slumber. It was only days after the battle they had fought against Muriel, and he was having problems about Mina's death. It scared him.

Never had Hansel gotten so close to another human being besides his sister, and that person died. Gretel knew he would get over it. He would move on, she just didn't know how long he would dwell upon it.

A sudden groan made her gather her thoughts and bring her attention back to the living. Gently she looked at her brother, endless love and compassion for him behind her gleaming eyes. Slowly the drowsy Hansel rolled over onto his left side and stared up at her. Gretel gave him a warm welcoming smile, Hansel tried to do the same, but his lips twitched and his eyes watered.

Kindly she reached her hand down and stroked the sides of his worn face. Hansel usually would have pushed away her sympathetic hand, but for once he left behind his heartless warrior exterior and let himself give in to her comfort. No words could express her feeling towards him as she quietly played with his matted hair, staring into his benevolent eyes. He wanted to say so much, to tell her everything, but the only sound that squeezed through his chapped lips was a whimper.

Gretel's heart instantly broke, but she didn't show it. She needed to be strong. For him. She then sat up, swinging her legs onto the cold wooden floor. Gretel stood up and came beside him without causing the boards to creak. Hansel's sister bent down and scooped him from the floor, bringing him into a reassuring hug. Hansel gave in immediately and hugged her back, arms wrapping around her. Gretel would have liked to stay there forever, but she heard a slight yawn whisper through her brother's lips.

She smiled and brought him to his feet. The two of them then crashed into the bed, which was definitely to small for Hansel, let alone two people. Despite the tiny bed, they managed to cuddle up onto it. Gretel had her arms wrapped around Hansel as his head rested upon her shoulder.

"What will we do Gretel?" Hansel suddenly asked, his voice sounding hoarse and broken with despair.

"I don't know . . . I guess we'll just keep doing what we've been doing. Maybe go to a different town. Travel some more." She replied honestly, placing her hand back into his hair and playing with it.

"Hmm, I kind of like this place." He admitted and Gretel chuckled.

"Well we can stay a bit longer." Gretel informed him and kissed his forehead, bringing out a soft smile on his face.

Hansel shifted slightly as he sighed with his thoughts slowly fading his mind.

"Sweet dreams brother." Gretel whispered feeling his breath upon her cheek.

"Sweet dreams sis." Hansel managed to mutter before falling into his slumber, only this time comfortably rested against Gretel's reassuring presence.

"Hmm." She moaned, feeling his grip around her waist tightened as be began to dream about his fears. His right leg shifting over her thighs, bringing their bodies ever closer.

"Oh brother what would you do without me?" Gretel sighed gazing down at him.

It worried her to see him like this. So defenseless, frightened, weak. It was like he was a child again, feeling the pain and agony of responsibility upon his shoulders. Gretel shut her eyes after a few moments, letting the darkness consume her thoughts.

The next time she awoke, Hansel was beginning to thrash, shaking the bed. Gretel's eyes peeled open and she accepted the blackness that her blanketed her eyes. Hansel on the other hand was still asleep, his timer for his sugar sickness ticking away as time ran out. Out of worry and fear for her brother, she sprung up and shook him awake.

"Hansel wake up!" She cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him until she could see the slight reflection of light bouncing off of his eyes.

"Huhmm." He groaned, his head spinning and his head burning with headache.

"Where is your shots?" She demanded, unable to remember where he had placed them before bed.

"Table." Hansel mumbled his body trembling underneath her.

"Right." She grumbled and leaped off the bed and went for the table.

Desperately her hands went across the surface, searching for his leather casing for his medication. Finally after a few moments of frantic searching her hands grasped onto the leather pouch and she brought it over to her convulsing sibling.

"Shh, hold still." Gretel told him, brushing his face with her left hand as her right gripped onto his thigh.

Clenching her teeth, Gretel thrust the needle into her brother's thigh and pushed the liquid into his body. After a few seconds of shuddering, Hansel finally eased backed down. His muscles loosened up and he let out a sigh.

"Thanks." Hansel managed to mumble through a fit of coughing.

Gretel climbed back into bed beside him, stress radiating off of her breast. She knew Hansel hated it when she felt responsible for his sugar sickness, but she hated it when Hansel blamed it on himself. They basically took turns scowling at themselves, but mostly Hansel.

Like a angel, Gretel began to hum the song their mother used to sing to them before their bedtime. Hansel found great comfort in the peaceful music. Unfortunately that didn't stop his body from hiccupping every few moments. Every time he hiccupped his body jolted, causing the bed to moan its annoyance. Gretel instead of getting infuriated with the noise automatically began to lull him back to his slumber, but she had no luck. Hansel's eyes remained wide open, his attention focusing on the clattering window that was being slammed from the picking up storm.

Gradually Gretel sat up, turning her body so she could lean against the wall. Hansel sat up and did the same, arms crossed as he hiccupped.

"Here, let me close the window." Hansel muttered and began to move.

"Wait no!" Gretel replied and grabbed him around his chest.

Shakily, Hansel collapsed onto her lap and fought her comfort, but she still clung onto to him.

"It's alright, rest." Gretel told him, stroking his brown hair that was covered in sweat.

"It's not alright . . . Gretel . . ?" Hansel choked up, his breath caught in his throat.

"Shh, go on, tell me." She soothed, her other hand placed on his chest so he could hold it.

"Mina, she's gone, and it's all my fault." Hansel said, biting his lower lip after doing so.

"It wasn't anybody's fault, she made her decision Hansel." Gretel responded, her hand pausing in his hair as she thought about it, then continued as he coughed.

"You're right." Hansel sighed, but his words were blunt.

Gretel knew he didn't believe the words that's left his mouth, but he would soon. She knew he would get over it, maybe it was just a phase.

As they both eased back down into the sheets, she saw the silent tears that streamed down his cheeks and landed onto the worn out blankets. For comfort Hansel wrapped himself back into Gretel's arms, half of his body on top of hers, his head comfortably on her breast. Yeah, he was spoiled.

With a sigh Gretel shut her eyes after she saw Hansel do the same. She still felt the tears leave from his face and onto her breast but she pretended not to notice because she didn't want him to leave. Also if Hansel needed to talk about it more he would, or at least she would notice. Even with the window banging with the rainstorm, the siblings slept through the rest of the night. Hansel was no longer brought into his nightmares for the rest of the night which brought Gretel a sense of peace until morning.

When Gretel awoke, again, morning light streamed from the open window. Hansel was still in his deep sleep. His head resting upon her chest, his arm wrapped underneath her boobs, and his leg between hers. Her morning couldn't have started off any better.


End file.
